Harry Potter's Sister
by MegNoName
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter's Sister Lucy a branch from my other fanfiction Harry Potter and the Undead Dad
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Sister

Chapter 1

I sit on the sofa of my aunt's house my heart thumping in my throat. Today I could feel today I would get my letter, I couldn't bear to wait another day without knowing when my letter would come. It had to be today didn't it?

I get up and pace around the room for a while waiting. What time did the wizard post usually come? Arh why can't I remember.

TAP, TAP. Oh My God. It had to be know. I run across the window. I thumb with the latch because of my excitement. A brown screech owl swoops through the window and lands on the coffee table in the centre of the room in front of mantle piece. Please please let it be my letter I think in my head. I walk slowly to the table to the owl and the letter. Is that my letter? I reach the owl and untie the string which is attaches the letter to the owl. I pick up the heavy parchment letter and turn it around to look at the address.

Lucy Potter

1st room on the right

63 Woodland Hilltop

Romsey

Hampshire

Lucy Potter? Who's Lucy Potter? I have never heard of a Lucy Potter. I am McGonagall there must be a mistake I will have to talk to my Aunt when she gets back from work. There must be some mistake in the owl office at Hogwarts but surely aunt must of check over all of the letters well she did have to sign all of them well one of her magic quills. I have a great urge to open this letter even though it's not addressed to me. I won't open it. I can't. I really hope my letter arrives soon. I can't wait. I seriously hope it comes soon.

The rest of the day moves so slowly each second that passed felt like an hour. When finally Aunt came home from preparing for the new first years at Hogwarts I pounce on her waving the letter.

"Aunt. Aunt. A letter came today from Hogwarts addressed to somebody who's never lived her. What shall I do?"

"What do you mean a letter came today not addressed to somebody who doesn't live here. The letters never make any mistakes."

"Here have look then Aunt."

I hand over the slightly yellowed parchment letter to my Aunt and step back holding my breath. After a few seconds my Aunt looks up sighs and then says...

"Lucy we need to talk"

After that sweeping statement she sweeps past her green robes billowing and walks with purpose sown the corridor to the Library at the back of the house. I walk after her my mind worried about what she wants to tell me. By the time I reach the Libary the long wax candles have been lit no doubt Aunt had lit them with her wand as she entered.

"Sit Lucy."

I sit down upon a wooden chair in front of Aunts desk and Aunt takes her seat behind her desk facing me. I dare to glance upwards into her face and I can see her eyes flicking up and down me. I feel like she was measuring me for so news and how much she is going to tell me. She takes a deep breath and the starts.

"Lucy you are not who you think you are. You a Potter. Most importantly the daughter of Lily and James Potter, yes the ones that were killed by You Know Who, which Harry Potter beat him. Harry Potter is your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit there I stunned silence. Me the daughter of Lilly and James Potter and a brother the boy who lived so what does that make me but this doesn't make any sense in the stories they never mention a daughter or even Lily being pregnant. Aunt carries on with the story.

"Your mother wrote to me right after your birth explaining that because the danger with You-Know-Who they couldn't keep you because they didn't want you to grow up in a life of fear and hiding like them so Lily, your mother sent you with that note a week before there tragic death in Godrics Hollow. They never full filled their wish to see you when the war was over. They sent you to me because I am Harry Potter's Godmother and your Guardian."

I continue to sit there in stunned silence as everything I knew about myself changed. I don't know what to say so I say nothing just wait to know more about myself. Hoping there is more but unsure. All I do know is that I have been lied to all my 11 years of my life without hiding and fear. I am staying in a house which I have no right to I also know that I cannot see Harry Potter my brother from what Aunt has said he won't know about me either. I cannot go to Hogwarts.

The awkward silence from finding out my true story of my past stretches out in the air with a cold unfriendly chill. I have to say something but what? What can I possibly say. After a few minutes I realised that my Aunt no not my Aunt my Guardian was holding out the letter. My letter which changed my life so much more than just confirming that I am a wizard I finally say to the ground;

"I cannot open that letter from Hogwarts because I cannot bear to go to Hogwarts to see my brother that doesn't even know that I exist."

"That's stupid Lucy. He would ignore you."

"Can't you see that is the problem I don't want to arrive and the sorting hat placing me in Hogwarts as Harry Potter's little sister when he no nothing. He would feel a sense of responsibility over me which he has none it would be like I was forcing myself on him. Also why haven't you or Dumbledore told him! You are his head of house."

"It would be more dangerous for him"

"And not for me. Thanks. I going to go to that French school you have mentioned a while back.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?"

"Yeah"

Aunt no wait Guardian sighs in defeat get up and walks out of the libary her cloak bellowing behind her. How did my life change so much in such a short time. My dream of going to Hogwarts is now gone on my own terms being in a family as well. Gone. All I have now is my black cat Dagda. I walk out of the room and up the carpeted stairs to my bedroom, the smell of Lily flowers my favourite flower now smalls evil in the new knowledge of my heritage. The afternoon sunlight bathes my room in summer sun and radiates warmth from my pale floral room giving me the feeling of spring. I love spring because of the new life promised and the chance of miracles I always see it like this. I flop onto my bed my head ringing from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I lay on my bed crying for the rest of the day, crying over all the lies that I have been told throughout my life, trust me it's so much worse than finding out that Santa isn't real. I guess that I must of fall asleep at some point because I wake and it's the next morning, I can hear the birds chirping outside on the oak tree way too cheerful for the occasion. I sigh swing my legs of my bed a prepare for another painful day, at that moment little Dagda runs into my room licking her lips; she must of been fed. She stops at my feet a meow till I pick her up then she curls her paw gently around my shoulder and rests her triangular head at the base of my neck while softy purring which projects from her kitten like body into mine which makes me instantly feel calm and loved.

My bare feet sink into the carpet as I enter the mahogany dining room, I determinedly stare at my feet not wanting to look up and see my lying Guardian. Urgh I hate how that sounds in my head. I just want my life to be any other day but not today or yesterday.

"Lucy."

No I am not going to look up I think determinedly.

"Lucy, I think it's about time you read your mothers letter she sent me to give to you if she didn't make the war."

I look up.

"What m..m..my mother wrote to me?"

"Come and sit down at the table and I shall give them to you"

I almost run across the room in my hurry to read these letters which suddenly became the most important things to me. I skid a little and stumble; Dagda jumped from my shoulder just encase I fell but I didn't. I hurriedly pullout the chair and sit down eagerly waiting.

Mc Gonagall places two letters in front of me I pick up the top one with shaking hands open the envelope and pull out a sheet of paper and read;

_Dear Minerva,_

_Please help me. I have had a baby girl. Me and James have decided to give her to you as we know you always wanted a child of your own. We cannot keep her she is unknown to the world so we think safer we cannot risk any one finding out in case of another prophecy that declares that the potters daughter will do something we want to know. I know that she'll be safe with you also away from anybody who might be trying to hurt us again. Please someday tell her about us and we did this because we loved her and didn't want her to suffer the same fate that I fear may happen to us. I know you will help us as you are such a good friend to us as well as being Harry's Godmother. Please help us I beg of you. You always have._

_Love _

_Lily _

_p.s her name is Lucy_

Wow I think my mother really could tell when something bad is about to happen. I feel bad now of all the coldness I have been giving Aunt. Yes Aunt no matter our connection she will always be aunt to me. I know I must tell her so I look up smiling and say

"Thank you for giving me these letters Aunt"

It's not much to say but I hope that the expression conveyed the meaning of the words. From the softening in the lines in her face I guess she understands so I look back down a faint flush in my cheeks and pick up the other letter addresses in the same writing but to me. The only letter which my mother could ever talk to me.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am so, so sorry that you are reading this letter and I can't tell you enough that I love you to pieces and I never ever wanted to get rid of you neither did James. I can tell you that no matter where we are we live in your heart and Harry's. We miss you dreadfully and wish we could have been there for you to grow up. It's hard to think that you are 11 now as I have literally just put you to bed and given you a big hug and kiss. I guess you must be mad at me for not allowing Minerva to tell you about your parentage but I don't want the Death Eaters or any other traitors to find out about you a hurting you because of us, I am sorry to say that this has even stretched to your brother from what I have heard of the prophesy that being near to him is dangerous though is so adorable now. I must only request one thing from you that you must not tell Harry about your parentage till he has completed his destiny. I hope you have a great time at Hogwarts I loved it there- that's where I met James he was annoying there, but don't think I am forcing you to go there, I went on a exchange trip to Beauxbaton which I must say if breath taking. I must go now Harry has woken up. Never forget we love you from the bottom of our hearts._

_Loving you forever_

_Mum & Dad _

I am suddenly aware that clear moisture is running down my face and creating subtle puddles on the table. My mother must of been the bravest women ever I think to give up her own child because it would be safer to let me have a chance to live and grow up. Well it's just too sad. I feel an arm around my shoulders and realise that Aunt has got up and is giving me a hug which like my expression had it conveys all the emotions and feelings in one.

"I'm sorry."

I say quietly.

"It's alright I understand."

We sit/stand for goodness knows long when we finally break apart she looks into my eyes and says seriously

"I have loved you like you were my own, you know that don't you"

"Yes"

I say hiccupping through my dried tears then say

"I still want to go to Beauxbaton"

"I know, I know. I'll make arrangements"


End file.
